


Just the Two Of Us

by Heartofhubris



Series: His Assistant [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bonding, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Movie Night, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartofhubris/pseuds/Heartofhubris
Summary: Stanford sometimes needed to be reminded to take things slow. You were more than happy to follow through on that.
Relationships: Ford Pines/Reader
Series: His Assistant [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049855
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Just the Two Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> a/n there’s one (1) syntax joke in the first half of this fic, comment if you found it. Comment if you didn’t and want a specific situation with Ford

“That’s ridiculous.” You heard Ford’s voice behind you at the table, reading a new journal you’d gotten in recently. It had been sent before any peer review, but you didn’t mind him looking over the paper first. He was absolutely going to give you his opinion, though he knew to wait until you’d read through it first as well. 

“Well, you most likely won’t be happy about this, either,” you said, bringing him the newspaper. 

“They’re going through with the pipeline?!”

“You weren't contracted to do the study,” you pointed out. 

“That just means my ecological study should be even more valuable. I even listed my credentials!”

“I know, I proof read it.” It was amazing, composed perfectly and barely any mistakes. “But I wish I could say I’m surprised.” Despite everything, your cynicism shown through your words, clearly displeased, but unable to do anything. Yet, you took the newspaper and journal back from him, as you moved back to the stove. 

“Wait, I was reading that!” 

“Was,” you pointed out. Yet, your lips curved up into a smile, hearing his words. You looked over your shoulder, setting the papers on the counter, far enough away to not get dirty, but close enough that Ford couldn’t snatch it all back. “Tonight, I am taking for us,” you explained after a moment, gently stirring the liquid heating up on the pot. You felt Ford move behind yourself, his arms wrapping around your waist as he kissed the back of your head. 

Your eyes were entirely focused on the hot chocolate, even as his arms tightened around you for a moment. You were more than a little excited to show him the talents you had outside of the lab. Cooking was always something you enjoyed, after all. 

“Is the movie set up?” you asked, moving your head back to kiss his cheek for a second. 

“Yes,” he replied, pressing his cheek against your head for a moment. Thankfully, you had the recipe memorized so his actions weren’t a large issue. “The player tried to cause and issue, but that was taken care of easily.” 

“Good,” was your response, moving as much as you could with Ford holding you. But, you eventually tapped his arm, and he went back to the table, sitting down and just watching you. Inaction was not something he was very comfortable with, that you were aware. You let the coco sit again, now following him to the table, and taking a seat on his lap. Your arms moved around his neck, a pseudo hug, nothing more than just holding onto him for a moment as the air changed for a moment. “We have a few moments before I need to attend to the hot chocolate,” you then informed him, a small, coy smile on your lips. 

“Oh!” Ford’s small exclamation was more than normal to you, and his lips curved up slightly, his hands moving to lace at your lower back. “Is there something you’d like to do in those few moments?” 

“No,” was your response, moving some of his hair back. “I just want to look at you.” He was absolutely adorable, you couldn’t deny that. His small laugh after your words was nothing but endearing. Right after your lips met, you felt a soft sigh escape from your lips, and you felt his hands tighten slightly on your body. Everything in these few moments were perfect, everything felt idealized and just what you’d been wanting. You hummed in appreciation, moving your head to his shoulder. His own head rested against yours, unable ti help reciprocating your actions. 

You felt his hand rub against your back, keeping you close to his body. 

“Are you alright?” he asked, his voice deeper than normal, clearly colored with his worry. 

“Oh, I’m fine,” you were quick to assure. “Just enjoying our moments together.” You pulled away, however, with a kiss and a grin, and went back to the stove. “Bring the snacks out to the living room for me?” You requested with a glance over your shoulder. You felt the gentle kiss on the top of your head as he walked by you. Your sigh of contentment was enough to assure him it was a good choice. 

Once the hot chocolate was poured into two mugs, you topped it with plenty of cool whip, straight from a can, chocolate shavings, ground cinnamon, and a peppermint candy cane. Anything that could sound good on this, was on it. 

Once they were loaded, you moved to meet Ford in the living room, bringing the mugs, carefully balanced for minimal spillage. You went ahead and sat down with him in the same chair he was in. It was a tight squeeze, and your legs ended up over his lap, but it was comfortable. You definitely didn’t need another reason to be close to Ford, either. You’d take any reason to be close to him. 

When you settled in, the documentary was already playing, another one about anomalies. His hand was a furnus at your lower back, and you couldn’t help being hyper aware of the fact his hand was on your calves. 

Your were comfortable with your head against his chest, your side warmed through his red sweater against your side. Everything about what was happening was safe and comfortable for you. His arms always brought a sense of security. 

You didn’t remember at what part of the documentary you’d finished your hot chocolate and moved your hand to Ford’s but it’s how you found your hands at the end of it. 

* * *

“You know, I could barely pay attention to the movie.” Ford’s words were firm and informative, thought it was clear you were confused when you looked at him. 

“What?” Why?”

“You couldn’t stop playing with my fingers.” Your cheeks heated up, knowing he was completely right; once your hot chocolate was gone, you’d been massaging and manipulating his fingers, needing something to do with your hands in order to sit still. And, you liked the feeling of your hands lacing. 

“Oh. I’m sorry.” You turned off the TV, and he picked up the mugs, smiling at you before going back to the kitchen. 

“Don’t be. Just means I’ll have to get revenge.” 

“What, are you going to tickle me?” you teased. 

“Six fingers lends to excellent tickling.” You felt your face drain of blood. Oh no. 


End file.
